Mama Jack and Daddy Bunnys wedding story
by Frostbunbunbunny
Summary: Bunny and Jack have three kids and one day they ask their parents what their wedding was like. Well Jack wanted to tell the story along with Bunny. So they told their wedding day but their kids were more interested in the part that their mama said that happened at the wedding. Something funny. What could it be?


John, Iris, and Jill giggled with ever step they took. Snow clung to the Pookan children. Johns splotchy gray and white fur was stuck up in directions that if it was dry would never turn. Irises blueish fur was knotted up in places that only their mama could reach, maybe papa. Jills half and half fur, white and gray, was being weighted down by the amount of snow on her.

Their mama was giggled beside them along the way. "So what are we gonna tell daddy?"

In a beautiful harmony John and Iris sang, " We went sledding daddy!" Jill cooed. The group of children plus their mama laughed. Their mama, Jackson Frost-Bunnymund, led the group out of the tunnel to the Warren. That was their home.

John went first, hopping out of the tunnel and into the opening where he began to shake and rub the snow off. It started to melt from the always spring heat which was good. He did one great shake of his pelt and the last of the snow was gone but he was still knotty.

Iris came running after he brother and knocked him down and they went rolling. They laughed at their little misadventure before getting up. She shook her long legs to knocking off snow. She was also a mess with her hair stuck up.

Jack came out holding Jill. The little bunny in his arms started shaking from his trip to join his siblings. Jack chuckled and put her down as he wobbled over to her brother and sister. They were getting all warmed up from their fun day in the snow.

These were Jack and Bunnys children and he loved all of them. He loved John, he loved Iris, and he lover Jill.

John was their first child. He was planned, sorta. Jack and Bunny never thought they could have children but they always wanted one. So badly. When he heard he was pregnant he didn't know what to do. Well as the months passed the date drew closer and Jack gave birth to a healthy baby boy. He had white fur with spots of gray and a hint of green. His eyes were greener than green. His ears were..well..huge. That worried Jack till Bunny told him that Pookas have the same size ears all their life. That calmed him down a lot. John was now eight.

Iris was their second child. Bunny and Jack had talked about another child but wanted to wait. Well Iris didn't want to wait. As soon as mating season came that year, Jack got pregnant again. Iris was born a healthy baby girl with pure white fur and violet eyes. She was the prettiest thing in the world but she was talkative. She loved attention and she loved for people to talk to her. Iris was seven

Jill was the newest addition. Bunny finally decided to wear a condom during mating season to make sure that they wait for another child. Well after six mating seasons, they were ready. Jack was able to get pregnant again. Jill scared them all because she was small in Jacks belly but what scared them most was that she was born early. After a month staying at Norths, Jack and the baby were allowed to leave with mother natures permission. Jill has a straight line down her body. Half of her gray the other white. She had blue eyes. Bunny said that her eyes reminded him of Jack. Jill was a good six months.

Jack jumped over to his children and picked them all up. John, Iris, and Jill screamed with excitement as Jack gave them all kisses. " I love you" He said to them, knowing the answer he would get back. " I love you Mama!" John said. Iris butted in, "I love Mama more."

Those two could argue about anything. Jack rolled his eyes and set them down, putting his hands on John and Iris.

"No fighting. " he said sternly. His children listened. He pushed them toward the color river as he held Jills paw. "come on honey. Lets go see Daddy." Jack said in his motherly tone of voice.

They went hopping and walking in the Warren to find daddy. They went on laughing and talking and having plain fun for a good five minutes till Jack heard a familiar sound of running water and a soft hum. He hushed the kids and brought them closer.

"...you got it?" Jack questions and their heads bobbed up and down, ears hitting each other.

Jack picked up Jill and out a hand to his lips and Jill did the same. John and Iris went behind a bush that was blocking their way of the color river. They slowly and quietly snuck up to it. When they were just at the edge they jumped from behind the bush and made a mighty sound. They were expecting to be caught though in big paws.

They looked down at their father who had paint on his fur a smile on his face.

"Hi daddy. Did we scare ya?" Asked Iris.

Bunny could only laugh. A harty laugh.

" No, love. I'm afraid not."

Their disappointed faces were then turned into fierce expressions of happiness as their daddy was tickling them on their sides.

Jack chuckled as he came from behind the bush, seeing his husband playing with the kids. He felt Jill to start kick so he put her down and she made her way to his lap. With the added weight now on his lap, Bunny put his laughing children and hugged Jill.

"Hello bug, how was your day?" He asked her in a quiet tone as he petted her head. Bunny looked up to see his husband smiling at him. Jack came over and kissed Bunnys furry cheeks.

"You could have at least tried to be surprised." Bunnys smile only widen.

"But where's the fun in that?" Jack only gave him an half smile but still a smile. He sat down next to his husband. "so kids, what do we wanna tell daddy?"

John was going to answer but Iris put knocked his head down with her paws as she sang, "we went sledding today!"

Bunny picked up his paint brush and his egg that he placed down to catch his children and nodded," was it fun love?"

Iris was going to answer but her brother kicked her out of the way, "Hey!"

"It was a lot of fun daddy. You should have come!" John told him.

Jack nodded with him. "Ya , daddy. You should have come. We had loads of fun. We went sledding and he made snow bunnies. We also had a snow ball fight and made a snow man. We even put ears on it." he mimicked big ears with his hands on his head.

Bunny only huffed. "Jack, dear, you know I don't like a snow that much. Its pretty but its get every where and its cold!"

"That did stop you from marrying mommy, daddy!" Cut in Iris. Jack chuckled and took Jill from his lap so she wouldn't get paint on her fur. He brought her close to his chest and leaned on Bunny.

"Yeah, Aster. You may say you hate it but I can see a lie a mile away. You love snow." he said with confidence.

Bunny scoffed him off. "I don't love snow. I love you, you just happen to be snow." He said wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek hard. Iris went aww while John made an unamused face.

"Mama, Daddy, what was your wedding like?" Iris asked. She laid her head on her mamas knee.

"Was it filled with monsters?" cried their son as he looked for something to be excited about.

Jack looked over to his husband and the reaction was given back. A little shock but with amusement in their tone. Jack took his daughter in his lap, shifting Jill over so that both of his daughters could have room. Bunny motioned for John to sit in his lap and he did reluctantly. He laid his head on his fathers furry chest.

"Well that's a story worth telling but no, there were no monsters but their was something that was very funny that happened. Remember it Aster?" He asked him as he nudged his shoulder. Bunny snickered to himself and nodded with a slight grumble. "Ya I remember. "

"The only question though," said Jack, " is when to start to story...how about during the preparations before the wedding." He asked Bunny. Bunny nodded at him.

* * *

It was a bright spring morning. The sun was high and the air was crisp with fresh flowers and incenses. Jack looked himself over in the room he was given. It was a small white room with a huge vanity in front of him, many different types of ribbons and other kind of decoration items. Today was the day.

Today was his wedding day.

He wore a white dress shirt with a vest above it. The cuffs rolled up in a cuff link in the shape of a snowflake. His thin figure looking even more thin but lean. He wore tight white pants and they gave off a small flare on the bottom above his ankles. For once he wore shoes but they were sandals with a white strap that goes over his calves. He wore a head garment made of ice on his head. He wore a small amount of lip stick. A pale color but noticeable. Only up close though. He had a small bit of eyeliner under his eyes.

Jack thought he looked pretty attractive. He did a shy turn in the mirror.

"Calm down Jack." came a sweet voice behind him that made Jack jump. It was only Tooth.

"I am calm, Tooth, it's just that do you really think Aster is going to like what I'm wearing. I have never really dressed up like this in front of him." He pulled at his shirt sleeves. "What if he thinks that wearing make up is weird. Oh god Tooth he is going to think I'm a diva!" He fell back in his chair, hand over his head.

Tooth shook her head with a smile. "Jack you're a diva and I think Bunny doesn't care what you wear or if you put on make up or not," she flew over to him and put a hand on his shoulder, " because he loves you. I see it. And besides, he is a giant mutant alien centuries old, I don't think he even knows what make up is let alone cares."

Jack laughed at her quiet statement and nodded. She's right. He's being over dramatic about it anyway. He sat up and looked over at the clock. Only ten more minutes before he will be a married man. He leaned his head on Tooths shoulder.

"I'm gonna be a married man soon, Tooth...what the hell happened?" he asked her and her reply was a sweet chuckle and kiss on the head.

"You fell in love. That's what happened." Jack nodded and sat there in silence for ten minutes. He held his anklet for Bunny close to him. He was ready.

* * *

Back at the warren with the happy family, Bunny looked stunned at his husband. "You were nervous because you thought I wouldn't like your get up?"

Jack nodded nervously, Iris looked at her mama with curiosity. "Do you still have the clothes mama?" She asked.

Jack put a finger to his chin and thought. " I might be somewhere in storage. It was very pretty."

Jill made a small sneeze which ended with a chorus of "bless yous" Jack shifted a little bit so he could lean on his husbands shoulder. Bunny made a quick kiss to his cheek. "I thought you looked very handsome and beautiful in your clothes at the wedding, love." He said as his claws racked though his sons fur to untangle some spots.

"I knew that Aster, it was just...nerve racking I guess."

"Well you know what, mate."

"what?"

"I was a little nervous too."

His son stopped purring and looked up at his father, the man no afraid of any thing. "You were nervous to marry mama? But your not scared or nervous or anything."

"I thought I was sport, than the day actually came and your mama over there was the most beautiful thing in the world and still is. Even adults get scared. I'll tell you what happen so you can understand better"

John nodded and Jack was a little curious. He listened in.

* * *

Bunny sat in his burrow going over everything that was about to just happen to him. He was about to get married to Jackson Frost. He was about to become a father. He was going to go out there and say his vows, a human tradition, to the love of his life and live happily ever after.

He sat on a still in front of a mirror that was dug into the wall. He felt so weird. He never was fond of much clothes but today was special. He wore a light green vest with a simple bow tie on the top. His fur was washed four times the night before to make sure it was nothing but soft. Every knot undone, every whisker trimmed.

In his hand were his anklet for Jack, which in human tradition could be rings. The married couple would snap the other ankles on and then say there vows and kiss. He had to out the vows in there because Jack really wanted to say them.

His ears turned each way, every angle, and every way possible. He got up from the stool and hopped around the room. This was the most nail baiting, hair tugging, frustrating thing in the world.

He loved Jack with all of his heart but...did he deserve him. He was a giant Pooka and he was a human. Well a spirit human but still very human. He thought these thoughts were finally buried under all of the other insecurities that Jack told him that he didn't need to worry over. He still did.

He sat back down, leg thumping loudly. "Crikey Aster. Calm down."

"Yes Aster, calm down." A large hand was placed in his shoulder which made Bunny jump. He was as skittish as a baby bunny. "Bloody hell mate."

North was going to be the best man. He wore a bright red button up shirt with pockets in the front. He had on a pair of gray slacks with suspenders above his shirt. His slash around his waist was cleaned and restored so it showed more vibrant colors. He wore his long black boots. His fingers were holding beautiful golden rings that had been polished to perfection.

"Why are you so nervous Bunny? It is wedding day. Should be rejoicing! Not blooming around like Pitch." His thick Russian accent had made its way to his ears and only made his shudder. Did he want to tell North, Father of Christmas, that he was worried that he wasn't good enough?

Doesn't hurt to try, right?

"North I'm not nervous. I'm never nervous. I'm just...worried." He planted his head hard in his hands.

North gave a light chuckle and dug his hand deeper into his shoulder, squeezing it. "Well than Bunny, what is to be worried about?"

"Do ya think that Jack is going to be happy with me of all people?" He looked at his face with concern in his eyes. "I mean I love me so much but is he gonna be happy with who I am and how I am? What if he leaves me because we are too diff-"

He was silenced by a huge finger to his lips. He was so strung up on the subject that he needed any advice. Any!

"Bunny. I can not believe you would think those thoughts. You have been together for a long time and if he found you boring he would have left long time ago. I see the same light in his eyes when he looks at you from all those years back to know. Bunny, Jack loves you. Pooka or not." He looked directly into his eyes with every word he said.

Bunny took a deep breath and nodded. North was right. He was just over thinking everything.

There was a gentle creak at the wooden door, blocking the burrows den and the hallway out. Sandy stood in the door way with a clock above his head. It was almost time. North nodded. "Right Sandy. We will be up in a few."

Sandy nodded back to North, his little golden suit and bow tie bouncing gently as he left to make sure everything was in its spot and it went without a hitch.

Bunny got up first, ankles held tightly in his hand. "Lets go mate, no time to waste down here." He walked out of the burrow with North following.

* * *

His son was transfixed on his father, eyes wide with disbelief that his father was scared. It was impossible for that to happen. How could a big man like him be scared of a wedding. John reached up and patted his fathers furry cheek, making sure that this was his father.

Iris busted the little tension the two had. "But it all worked out in the end because mama and daddy got married and had us!" She pointed to herself than John than Jill who was snoring slightly on Jacks shoulder.

Jack rubbed circles on her back to help his daughter with a calmer sleep. Deeper sleep. He kissed Iris head and smiled. "That's right. It did work out. Now back to what I was sa-"

"Jack."

He was interrupted by Bunny. "Yes Aster."

Bunny reached up and picked a flower off of Jacks white hair that fell soundly on him from the tree above. It was a beautiful pink flower that had a delicate smell of honey.

Iris laughed as he placed the flower in between his daughters ear and head. "Pink is more of your color. Mamas best color has always been blue and white." He whispered to her.

Jack just made an amused grin and kissed his cheek. "Thank you dear, now as I saying."

"Mama!" John spoke. Jack looked over to him in his fathers lap holding a small blue flower. He must of picked it while his father was messing with the pink flower.

"Yes love?"

He hopped over and placed the small blue flower between his mamas ear and head. "I got you a flower with your best color." Jack chuckled and gave him a big hug and kiss .

"Thank you so much!" John nodded and hopped back over to his fathers lap. He was more excited about hearing the end of the story because he said it was gonna be funny than actually hearing the sweet things about the wedding.

"Now can I get back to my story?"

Bunny leaned a little and kissed his cheek.

"Now you can."

Jack huffed and stuck his tongue out. "okay, so back to the story."

* * *

Those ten minutes didn't last long at all. Jack held on to his anklet along with a beautiful bouquet of snowdrops, lilies, and asters. He didn't really think kg meaning when choosing the flowers but more of the colors and how they seem to just look god together.

like him and Bunny.

Jack it was still in his little room when he heard Sandy at the makeshift door. It was time. Jack took one last look in the mirror and made sure everything was straight and clean on him. He took in the look, grabbed his staff, and left. Tooth was going to be his maid of honor. He was so happy when she accepted the position.

It was a little weird asking for a maid when your a guy but he couldn't make her the man of honor unless she wanted to. He just stuck with the regular name. She was happy. That's all that mattered.

He walked out. It was going to be an outside wedding, right at the entrance of the opening to the world above. There was a small arch made out of vine, branches, and flowers. It was a sight to see. There was many rows of seats on either side. There were spirits and holidays of all kind here. It wasn't because of the wedding they came but it was who was getting married.

A frost spirit of winter getting married to a spring holiday. Many spring spirits just said it was a very big prank and warned Bunny about him being a prankster. He scoffed them off. The only spring spirit who didn't care was Rapunzel, the most powerful spring spirit. She was happy for them.

Many holidays we're there as well. The wedding was such a surprise to them that even the groundhog came, grumpy and moody, complaining about every little thing that he didn't like.

Bunny just pushed him aside. He remember when the guests came and the groundhog started complaining about the weather so Bunny asked to dump snow on him. How could Jack not take the chance.

Jack was thinking how their wedding was a lot more human tradition than Pookan but their after party was more Pookan than human.

Jack made his way to the back of the wedding where he stood their in the middle section where he could walk. The large group of spirits and holidays all stood up and looked back and right dead in the center was Bunny and mother nature with Father winter behind her.

Bunny looked so amazing. He looked so handsome and strong. A group of frost spirits started up quiet music, "Here comes the bride". He even got for Elsa to sing with the music. He was so excited when she said yes that he almost iced her feet to the ground.

Jack walked down the isle with his flowers. He held his staff firm to in the other hand with the anklet wrapped around the bent part. He gave a huge toothy grin. He was nervous but he was nervous happy now. Behind him where tiny leaf children. The autumn king, Hiccup, and his wife, Astrid, let him borrow his children to be his flower girl and guy.

He heard a silent sneeze behind him and chuckled. He turned slightly and whispered, "God bless you." An even tinier "thank you" came back to him.

A dozen awws rang through the audience with his little act of common courtesy . He could see Bunny smile at him. Jack started to slightly steady his feeting to get their faster. The wind helped him a slight bit to make him looking like he was hovering on air. Aster, mother nature, and father winter stood on a raised platform. Only two steps. On either side of the platform where the most amazing candle holders that Jack had ever seen. They twisted and turned and they made the candles look like they were flowers. He had to thank Merida, the fire princess, for making those for the wedding. The platform was covered by a small purple cloth.

He took those two steps and in between him and his soon to be husband was a table with a book and a quill. The music came to a final end. The musicians took their seats and the ceremony began.

* * *

Bunny smiled. He remember this moment that his love was talking about. Jack looked so beautiful. He looked lovely. He was so graceful and it looked like he was marrying an angel.

Bunny quietly nuzzled up against his cheek, making the younger one squeak.

"Aster, Stop. That tickles." Iris smiled up at her mama and kissed his cheek to, wanting to be having fun as well.

"Did mine tickle mama?" She joyfully asked. Jack leaned down slightly as to not disturb his third child from her nice slumber.

"Yes it did. Now I'm not done." He raised his hand to run through his daughters hair, messing with some tangles that were still not untangled.

"But mama..we have to hear daddys side!" Called out his son who pointed a furry finger to his father. Jack could see Bunny smile and nod. "Well champ, you really wanna know?"

He nodded vigorously.

"Alright." He sighed and started talking of his side.

* * *

Bunny had made his way up the platform. He would lie if he wasn't extremely nervous by now. His paws were sweaty and all he could think of was the bad in the wedding.

_"What if..." "What if..." "What if..."_

He took a shaky breath and as soon as it was gone, a big hand rested on his shoulder.

"Bunny." Came a warning voice behind him.

"Yes North I know. Calm down. It's going to be fine." North nodded and let go.

The wedding decorations were amazing and the audience were, to what Bunny saw, very skittish. They were talking and laughing. They were discussing about what they will do after the wedding, some were saying what they got them, some where talking about how the honeymoon would work out with some other details.

Bunny looked to the two main nature spirits. They were the head honchos of the nature spirits and you did not mess with them. Not even the guardians mess with them. Mother nature, Emily Jane by only two people, was going to consult the wedding. It was probably one of the most scariest times in his life, talking to her and asking for her blessing of a wedding. He didn't need to worry though. They got a big smile back and a yes. They were thrilled but because Jack was a winter spirit they needed Father Winter to be there as well.

Jack was probably the palest being in the world. Jack once told him how he and Father weren't on good terms because of a huge argument they had about who should be in charge. It had been 308 years since he saw him and Jack was prepared for the worst while bunny was prepared to protect his love from anything that he threw back at Jack. It turns out they Father Winter was surprised to see him and they had a long, quiet, and adult talk in private. Bunny didn't want to say anything but he heard crying on the other side of the door from both sets of eyes. He accepted the wedding and decided to come and consult on Jacks behalf.

Five months later and here they were. Wedding day. Time to come.

He heard the sweet music play and the silence of voices. He straightened his stature and looked at the opening. North and Sandy took their places and straightened up. Tooth came flying from the back to get in her position. Tooth had chosen a beautiful dress that was long and thin. It was covered in the same colors that she was made of. The end flew behind her. She winked at Bunny with a great big smile. Bunny smiled back.

There was a quiet shuffle of seats and feet as the audience and witnesses looked back and saw the most beautiful sight in their lives. Jack Frost, groomed, fitted in the most slim fitting clothing, radiant smell of fresh snow and pine cones, and a small hint of makeup. He was a breath taking person. He wish he could keep him like this for a few hours and paint him. The thought was soon to a sudden stop when he noticed the sound of a sneeze. He chuckled to himself as he say Jack turn and say "God bless you."

Just like Jack to do something unplanned. Just like him. His whole thinking process when Jack, no this angel, stopped right in front of him, big blue eyes looking up in a way that melted his course heart.

The music died down and there was beautiful silence.

* * *

Irises head laid on Jacks chest, sucking her thumb. She listened to the words her daddy said in the spring air. Filled with the past. John was grooming himself, lazily. The warmth of his daddy and his well groomed fur now washed was beginning to weight on him with heavy eyelids but kept them open to hear the rest. He liked storied but like his mama, had a hard time paying attention.

Jack chuckled at his son and ran a hand through his ear. He looked to Aster. He shushed his lips to a split second before pinching the tip of his ear with a bit of frost and that sure did wake up his son.

"Mama!" John screeched as he hung to his fathers fur.

"Oh John, Mamas sorry but you were just too easy when you're like that."

"Like what?"

"Tired."

"I wasn't tired." He corrected.

"Uh huh." He smiled at him and Bunny could only smile along. His son was truly easy when it came to small tricks.

"Do you guys want us to finish the story or do you want to take a nap since one of you is already out and it seems that you two are close." Iris raised her paws up and smooched his mamas face.

"No you have to finish!" She was a little too loud and startled her sister with a jump. Jill started to gently whimper then she remembered that she was on her mamas shoulder. Jack pulled Jill away and sat her down on the grass next to him. Jill looked around and cuddled against her fathers fur. "Daddy." He sighed. The cutie.

Bunny smirked and rubbed her head.

"Well you want to hear the rest of the story you are gonna hav' ta stay awake." Bunny answered his children cries.

"Alright daddy." Came in harmony from both children. They took back to their seats and leaned back, ready to listen.

Jack looked over to Bunny. "Aster, Do you just wanna take turns telling our little tale from here since we never separate after the wedding."

"Sure love." Bunny acknowledged Jacks quick thinking because he knew that their children liked to listen to both of their voices.

"I'll start" Jack answered the question that hung in the air.

* * *

Jacks talking

Jack was more than excited. He was ecstatic. The silence was nice for the moment but it was scary for the next three seconds. It was okay though because Bunny took his hand with the flowers and kissed it than let go. Mother nature than cut the tension with her soft spoken voice, years of talking to plants and calming storms can do that to you.

"My fellow spirits; holidays, we are here today to join the lives of two very special people in a bond that once is made can never be broken. We are here today to join E. Aster Bunnymund and Jackson Frost in a bonding for life ceremony. Today, these two people will be known as one person. One whole. Now Jackson Frost," Jack could feel the tension build up when people used his full first name. He could even hear a few snickers of his first name being used by Mother Nature, "do you take E. Aster Bunnymund to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jack gave a great smile and nodded. "I do."

She turned to Aster.

* * *

Bunnys talking

He felt a wave of relief as Jack said those two wonderful words. He looked at Mother nature for a second than back onto Jacks eyes. Her voice rang out once more in his ears.

"Now E. Aster Bunnymund, do you take Jackson Frost as your lawfully wedded husband?" Bunny cleared his throat, knowing what to say.

"Ah dew"

His body temperature changed rapidly as he say a small bit of shock and amusement in Jacks eyes. He leaned in quickly as he say Mother nature grab the book between them.

"Whats sew funny frostbite?" His voice as quiet as he could make it.

Jack leaned in.

* * *

Jacks talking

"Your accent got really thick. You sounded very cute." He gave a kind and honest smile to him. Bunny sighed. He could see a smile spread on his big lips, making Jacks heart jump a beat. Mother Nature turned back to look at the two. She turned to Jack first.

"Jackson, I need you to repeat these words, '_I, Jackson Frost,'_"

Jack repeated them, "I, Jackson Frost,"

"_Take you, E. Aster Bunnymund,"_

"Take you, E. Aster Bunnymund,"

"_To be my lawfully wedded husband,"_

"To be my lawfully wedded husband,"

"_To have and to hold,"_

"To have and to hold,"

"_From this day forward,"_

"For this day forward,"

_"For better, for worse"_

"For better, for worse"

Jacks heart was speeding up with every word he spoke.

"_For richer, for poorer."_

"For richer, for poorer."

_"In sickness and in health."_

"In sickness and in health."

_"Until death itself takes us."_

"Until death itself takes us."

A nervous wreck had just said those words and meant every single one of them. He was just waiting to hear how Bunny will say them since he said "I Do" in such a thick accent. Jack now knew what to expect. Hear vows, sign book, swap anklet, get marking from Father Winter and Big kiss at the end. He could hardly wait.

* * *

Jack chuckled as he waited for his husband to finish. Bunny looked over at him and huffed.

"Jack, it wasn't that funny..." He was lying. It was pretty funny

Their kids looked up at them after their little story stopped and heard the laughs that were exchanged to themselves and not to them.

John tugged on his fathers pelt around his neck gently. "What is it? What is it!" His excitement spiking every moment that a second passed. Iris was the same way, tugging on her mamas hoodie.

"Tell us, Mama!" She was practically begging him. Jack giggled.

"Iris, ask daddy. He can tell you what was so funny." They both looked to their father with wide eyes. Bunny sighed and went along with it, not seeing a way out.

"alright."

They cheered a silent victory between brother and sister.

* * *

Bunnys talking

Mother nature smiled at Jack as the vows were finished for him. All Jack had to do now was let Father Winter give him a marking to show that he was no longer on the market. Bunny took a deep breath trying to contain all of his feelings and desires and just all of these butterflies. Bunny saw Mother Nature turn her head toward him and smiled.

"Aster, I need you to repeat these words for me. '_I ,Edmund Aster Bunnymund, '"_

Bunny cleared his throat.

"Ah, Edm'nd Aster Bunnym'nd,"

"_Take you, Jackson Frost,"_

"T'ke yer, Jackson Frest"

_"To be my lawfully wedded husband"_

"Ta be me lawful wedded h'shb'nd"

"_To have and to hold."_

"Ter have and ter h'ld,"

_"From this day forward"_

"Frum dis day ferw'rd."

_"for better, For worse"_

"Fer betta, fer w'rse"

"_For richer, for poorer."_

"Fer ricka, fer poor'r"

_"In sickness and in health"_

"En sickness 'n' n he'lth"

_"Until death itself takes us"_

"Until de'th itse'f t'kes us."

Bunny had the biggest smile on his face and it only got wider with the smile Jack wore on his face until a sound came out. A giggle. Then another. And another. By three seconds, Jack was full blown laughing with the rest of the audience and witnesses.

* * *

"So wait...Your accent got really thick when you gave your vows and so everyone laughed." John asked trying to figure out if that was right or not.

Bunny nodded

"That was the funny part? What about the rest?" Asked Iris.

Jack answered, 'Like planned. Nothing really interesting after that to be honest expect for grandpa North tripping and got cake all in his beard."

The children laughed at the sight of their grandpa.

Bunny looked over to his lover, angst hanging in the air.

"Hey, You sounded really funny love. I bet half the audience didn't even know what you were saying! I couldn't help myself, i had a lot of tension on and you know that and besides. I gave you a kiss to calm down your red face. I hope you know i was laughing with you not at you."

"I know you weren't but i bet the audience wasn't as kind" He grumbled.

Jill laughed quietly between them. "Daddy sounded funny." She giggled and soon the others joined.

"See they thought it was funny."

Bunny huffed and crossed his arms, turning around. Jack smiled and whispered to his daughter and her to her brother. They soon found themselves in a dog pile on their father. Jack crawled on top and kissed his lovers head. "I love you honey."

Bunny only huffed and looked up with a smile on his family. His beautiful family. He turned around which caused a wild amount of screaming and laughs as they all fell on his chest. Bunny wrapped his arms around his family.

"I love ya too Frostbite." He leaned down while Jack leaned up for a small kiss. They thought it was a sweet kiss but their children didn't quiet think so. It only lasted two seconds jezz kids.

Iris tugged on his mamas hoodie.

"Yes love." Jack responded.

"Where did we come from?" She asked. Bunny injected, "From your mamas belly, you know that."

"I know daddy but how did we get there."

Bunny and Jack froze and looked at each other. That was a story that neither of them wanted to start.

* * *

I did it! HAVE THE FLUFF! I know the ending is a little rushed and i did look over this thing but if anyone spots something that doesn't sound right, please tell me. I don't bite. Just respectfully. Thanks for the read.


End file.
